queensbladefandomcom-20200215-history
Alicia
"What have these guys started singing now for? Don’t be such fools." Alicia is a magic swordswoman who lost her way from a dimension different than Mel Fair Land. Though Alicia was perplexed by the foreign world, the foreigners treated her as a strange person conversely. She’s participating in the Queen's Blade tournament to return to the world that she was born in. Appearance Alicia wears a red ribbon on her head, and wears a white and blue dress with a blue mantle. She also wears black and white striped stockings, and black high heels on her feet. Personality She's a terribly haughty, confident person. Though she behaves arrogantly, she hates twisted things. Though she often abuses the residents of the borderland for lacking common sense, it is questioned if Alicia will be gradually tainted by this new world. Abilities Alicia can manipulate the power of darkness, and uses it to blind the opponent, create a "shadow servant" (a doppelganger), or releases it in waves or blasts to attack the opponent. Her weapon of choice is the rapier Liddell. Story Prologue (From her backcover) The magic user Alicia was grumpy. She didn’t understand it well, but she had fallen down a hole. And it was a mysterious hole that went beyond dimensions. How ridiculous. In fact, she was actually in that goddamned world called Mel Fair Land. In there, it was totally different than the brutal world where Alicia lived, it was certainly “Wonderland”. A peaceful world, whose summer and its nice weather would last forever. Lagging behind in civilization, and showing no signs of progress. Nonetheless, the guys all over the place could easily use the “magic” Alicia had learned with great efforts through her whole life. “Really, what a land… I don’t like it.” Moreover, when it came to the people from that land, it felt like she only encountered lazy people. They were in high spirits everyday as if in a festival, and Alicia couldn’t stand how they began singing songs if they had free time. There you go, someone had begun to sing again. “Hello, birds and deers. But, you aren’t my Prince. Some day my Prince will come, coming to meet, me, just me~♪” It was a terrible song. Geez, she couldn’t stand it. When Alicia created a wave of darkness in the palm of her hand, she hit a tree near the owner of the song. As the trees shook, the birds and deers also scattered. Apparently, she had succeeded in provoking the owner of the song. The beautiful fighter that was her opponent started activating her magic as well. “Wonderland’s fighting tournament, Queen’s Blade…? Isn’t this interesting. C’mon, bring it on!” Sure enough, can Alicia win the fight in Wonderland, and go back to her original world? They won’t know that unless they fight. Trivia *Alicia is based off of the story Alice in Wonderland, and her clothing seems to be a stylized version of Alice's clothing. The pages in her gamebook are decorated with card suits, like the playing cards Alice encountered there. *Alicia is the second character to be based on Alice of the "Alice in Wonderland" book, preceded by Alice. *Her weapon is named after Alice Liddell, who inspired the classic tale. *She's voiced by Saori Ōnishi in the Grimoire OVA. Gallery For this character's gallery, visit: Alicia/Gallery Category:Queen's Blade: Grimoire Characters Category:Characters